1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method of producing the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2006-303327 discloses a method of producing an electronic device. Electronic parts are mounted on only a first face of a circuit board, and the circuit board is arranged in a cavity of a mold in a manner that a second face of the circuit board opposite from the first face is tightly contact with an inner wall face of the mold. Further, thermosetting resin is filled in the cavity, and the filled resin is hardened. Thus, a casing is molded by the hardened resin, and the second face of the circuit board defines an outer surface of the electronic device.
While the casing is molded, only the first face of the circuit board is pressed by the thermosetting resin, and the circuit board is pressed onto the mold. At this time, the second face of the circuit board is tightly contact with the inner wall face of the mold. Therefore, the circuit board can be restricted from having a deformation, and connection reliability of the electronic parts can be maintained.
The electronic device has an outer surface defined by the casing and the second face of the circuit board. When a design property of the electronic device is required to be raised, the inner wall face of the mold is processed to have a grain. Alternatively, a face of the casing is coated with paint, after the casing is molded.
However, a pattern of the grain is limited, and a coloring cannot be performed by the processing of the grain. Further, when the coating of the casing is performed by spraying paint, a defective paint is easily generated, and a yield is low. Thus, cost of producing the electronic device may be increased. Further, when the casing is required to have multiple-coloring, the number of processes is increased, such that the cost may be further increased.